1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to belt packs and more specifically to a combination waist pack, seat cushion-flap and belt. The invention is specifically related to a belt pack incorporating three separate elements which combine together to form the 3 in 1 fanniflap pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many joggers, sightseers, hikers and travelers find belt packs to be extremely convenient and handy. The packs allow free use of the hands while providing convenient and easily accessible storage compartments for the storage of such items as keys, wallets, currency, and other miscellaneous items. The user gets the benefit of the safe storage of valuables plus use of his or her hands. The packs have separate storage compartments which allow the user to isolate items such as jewelry from other items such as coins or tools. Anyone who has had the face of a valuable watch scratched will appreciate the separate compartments. Likewise, cyclists have been known to place spare inner-tubes and bicycle flat tire repair kits in the compartments. Others, such as travelers and hikers, use them in their journeys. However, travelers and hikers occasionally must sit on hard dirty benches which are hard on their buttocks and sometimes soil their clothing. Similarly, skiers are presented with the problem of sitting upon a cold metal chairlift. Conventional belt packs are not equipped with padding or any other protective device that protects the clothing from being soiled while providing a soft, insulative cushion-flap to sit upon in combination with means to store the protective devices within the belt packs while attached to the belt. Therefore, a need exists for a combination belt pack having a protective cushion-flap attachable to the belt via fasteners, wherein the cushion-flap and belt are employed either with or without the belt pack and wherein the protective cushion-flap is capable of being rolled around the belt or alternatively rolled up into a compartment of the pack. The present invention provides such an apparatus.
Combination belt packs have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,362 issued on Jan. 30, 1964 to Wakefield, discloses a combination seat-pack which is constructed of water repellant materials. The seat-pack engages the waist in a manner similar to belt-like garments. The seat-pack is in the form of an extensible pack which may be selectively extended to function as a seat-cushion, and subsequently retracted to its original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,300 issued on May 7, 1985 to Cohen, discloses a multiple-use sports bag and method of converting it to a backpack. The sports back includes a pouch-like body having a first open storage space and a space adjacent thereto. A pack is folded and disposed within the adjacent space with Velcro strips being included to secure it. A zipper is provided for accessing the backpack, while pull tabs are disposed on the opposite sides of the zipper for opening and closing the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,824 issued on Sep. 29, 1992 to Alverez et al., discloses a dual purpose unitized pack suited for use as a container for holding articles. The unitized pack includes a pouch, a substantially flat enclosure member attached thereto, and a belt attached at least on one end to the pouch. An open top collapsible sack is positioned in the enclosure member and attached thereto. The open top sack is capable of being fully contained within the enclosure member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,315 issued on Jan. 4, 1994 to Carmack et al., discloses a waist pack with cushion seat. The waist pack is adapted to be worn about the waist of a human and includes at least one interior compartment. A seat cushion is connected to the waist pack by means of a connecting strap. Both the connecting strap and the seat cushion are locatable in a stowage position within an interior compartment of the waist pack. The seat cushion may be extended and inflated for placement beneath the buttocks while in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,991 issued on Sep. 19, 1995 to Neading, discloses a combination storage belt and ski carrier accessory and method of conversion. The apparatus includes a belt which mounts a pair of releasably and reversibly attachable flexible members at each of a pair of opposite ends of the belt. A storage bag is positioned at an intermediate location on the flexible members on opposite ends of the belt. The belt is adjustable to convert it between a contracted position suited for wearing around the waist, and an expanded condition suited for wearing across the torso and over the shoulder.
French Pat. No. 2,577,123 issued on Aug. 14, 1986, and Switzerland Pat. No. 237,293 issued in April, 1945, both describe belt accessories but fail to disclose belt packs having seat cushions attached thereto.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.